Generally, a hybrid electric vehicle is driven by an engine which generates torque from fuel combustion and an electric motor which generates torque from an electric battery.
The hybrid electric vehicle includes a hybrid control unit (HCU) for controlling the operation of other controllers of the hybrid electric vehicle, an engine control unit (ECU) for controlling an operation of an engine, a motor control unit (MCU) for controlling an operation of the driving motor, a transmission control unit (TCU) for controlling an operation of the transmission, and a battery management system (BMS) for managing a condition of a battery.
Meanwhile, a traction control system (TCS) is a safety system for preventing wheel spin and improving driving stability by controlling the brakes and the engine during takeoff or acceleration. The TCS is mounted on the hybrid electric vehicle and requests torque reduction when wheel spin occurs during takeoff or acceleration.
A traditional hybrid electric vehicle performs torque reduction by using the motor only for rapid control when a demand torque of the TCS is generated.
However, the method as above cannot perform torque reduction completely when the demand torque of the TCS is too low or a battery state-of-charge (SOC) is too high. If the demand torque of the TCS is too low, the demand torque of the TCS cannot be satisfied by using the motor only, and if the battery SOC is too high, the motor cannot output sufficient negative torque.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.